


In love and purity.

by Lurking_scarecrow



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Caning, Corporal Punishment, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Isolation, Light Sadism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Purity, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slow Build, Sneaking Around, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_scarecrow/pseuds/Lurking_scarecrow
Summary: Inojin may be a shinobi, but he is incredibly sheltered at home. His parents heavily monitoring everything he does and making sure his thoughts stay pure. But what happens when they find out that Inojin lost his long kept virginity to Araya? How does Araya's legal guardian react?
Relationships: Araya (Naruto)/Yamanaka Inojin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking. You are in the middle of a different series what the heck?  
> Kinda needed a break from ABO stuff.  
> Any suggestions leave a comment.

“Are you seriously sexually active?” Sai groaned, holding his head in irritation. 

Inojin didn't answer he just blushed deeply and looked away.

“When?” Sai asked “And where? Here..?!”

Inojin shrugged and nodded.

“With who,” Sai asked flatly.

“Uhh..” Inojin stammered

“With whom,” Sai asked again, louder.

“Araya, y’know from the sand..” Inojin blushed again and looked down. "The one I faced years ago in like, the chunnin exams..."

Sai was mad at his son. He was only 17. He and Ino took pride in making sure they sheltered him from all things taboo. Sex, drugs, pornography, unnecessary violence. All things of the sort. Inojin wasn't allowed to hang out with certain people, he had a curfew on days he wasn't on missions and they monitored everything. To know that his son completely disobeyed these efforts was so disrespectful. And all for what? To be with some weird off-putting puppet user from the sand village?!

He didn't even know he wanted to be with Araya in that way. He didn't know he even liked Araya. Sai groaned lightly, closing his eyes and holding his head once more.

“You cannot have intercourse Inojin.” Sai spoke in a stern tone “You know that you have always known that!”

“I just got caught up in the mood is all..” Inojin whined, he didn't think his parents would even find out.

“Caught up in what mood?” Sai growled, “You are 17, what kind of shinobi does something so inappropriate?”

“I’m still a shinobi, nobody has to know.” Inojin glared “It's not like that.”

“Then what is it like?!” Sai yelled “You are too young to have sex that's it! Point blank!”

The blond teen began to tear up and look down into his lap. He did not anticipate this at all. Then again, he definitely thought that his parents wouldn't find out. Now he was being screamed at by his father who was clearly livid with him. When his mom would come home she would find out and come crashing down onto him too.

Sai stood up and began stomping through their house. He was just angry and disappointed. The life he wanted to make with Ino and the family he had always wanted. Everything was perfect for the most part. But they had always been very strict on Inojin. Sai was almost always happy, to be feeling this angry was painful for him. He never needed to learn anger like he learned happiness. He only ever wanted to feel happy and proud of Inojin.

“Dad where are you going?” Inojin asked, standing up behind him.

“I am calling Shikamaru, go wait in your room.” Sai responded “Now!”

Inojin wiped the tears off his sorry little pale face and ran off to his room. He couldn't stop crying now. He felt small, upset, and uncomfortable. Running into his room and slamming his door he dove onto his bed and sobbed into his pillow. Some shinobi he was, crying alone in his room like a brat. He didn't know if he was scared or just angry with himself for getting caught. Would Araya still like him after this? Did Araya like him at all or was he just using him…? Inojin cried harder into his pillow. Maybe all of this was for nothing, and now he wasn't a virgin and his parents were disgusted with him. Why were his feelings about Araya filled with anxiety now...?

Sai dialed the number for Shikamaru and Temari’s house. Trying to calm himself down as the phone rang.

“Hello Nara residence?” Shikamaru answered.

Sai was a little surprised he was home.

“Hello Shikamaru, it's Sai.” He spoke calmly

“Hey Sai, what's up?” Shikamaru asked, a little taken back. Sai never called anyone.

“I wish I was calling on better terms, but this is really important..” Sai scratched his neck “Later today it is imperative that you and Temari come over when Ino is home.”

“What is this all about Sai?” Shikamaru asked, a bit surprised that Sai was asking that.

“Well...” He sighed “Inojin has been hiding something from his mother and me, and we need information from Temari.”

Ahh, well that makes sense.” Shikamaru tilted his head “I guess, but, that's fine we will be over later.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it greatly.” Sai grinned “See you soon.”

“Thanks, see you later.” Shikamaru hung up.

Sai put the phone back on the receiver. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, but it wasn't happening. When Ino would come home later is when the real fireworks would begin, but for now, that sorry little boy just needed to prepare himself for later. He had a lot of consequences coming his way for this one. The pale man walked over to the couch and sat down. That boy of his, he was usually so well behaved. Calm, collected, creative, and cute. He was such a handsome kid, lots of people probably have wanted to have a piece of him. Tall, lean, beautiful bone structure, deep blue eyes, long blonde hair, and an adorable bubbly voice. Sai held his head. Inojin was absolutely beautiful, he knew that. He was also intelligent. He was also competent. So why did he go and disobey like that?

“I have always tried to stress to him that pre-marital sex is wrong.” Sai thought to himself. “We have always told him that.”

He knew that when Ino came home she would be furious. She had put in just as much effort as Sai in keeping their son pure. She would throw a huge fit. Sai cringed thinking about how things were going to go later. The uncomfortable conversation with the Nara’s, punishing Inojin and having to talk to whomever this Araya kid's parents were.

Sai rolled his eyes. Not looking forward to later.


	2. 2

Around 6 pm Ino walked through the door, she announced that she was home. Holding onto her purse and a couple of flowers she liked specifically from the flower shop. She laid them on the counter and began trimming their ends. Humming quietly. Sai turned the corner and stood against the wall in the kitchen. Obviously distressed.

“Welcome home.” He grinned

“Oh, uh, Sai..” She looked to him “Is everything okay?”

“I am afraid not.”

“What's the matter, hun?” She turned and looked at him. “You look so drained..”

“Come sit with me privately please, in our room?” He asked her.

She nodded, taking his hand and going with him. Her insides were rattling now. What was going on?! Sai closed the door behind them and sat down on their bed first. Ino sat next to him, her long purple skirt draping over the side. Sai took a deep breath trying to organize his thoughts into what he wanted to say. Ino waited patiently for once, even though usually she was very excitable and loud.

“We have a problem,” Sai admitted outwardly.

“Okay?” She asked, “What is it?”

“Inojin.”

“Uh, what about Inojin?” She smirked, “Did he get paint all over the side of the house again?”

“No, it's much much worse.” He cringed. “When we were together patrolling the perimeter of the Leaf.”

“Last Thursday?” She tilted her head “What about it, it was just a routine mission?”

“I’m just going to come right out and say it.” Sai blushed.

“Please!” Ino nodded,

“Inojin brought someone back to our home and lost his virginity,” Sai admitted.

Ino didn't even react. Her face turned completely red. It was as if steam was coming out of her ears. Sai watched her stand up and pace back and forth several times. This was something that they took very seriously. Their son's purity. It was their job to make sure he stays wholesome. He knew this and had always obeyed his stipulations. Why would he disobey this?

“Who was it with?” She burst angrily “Who was he with some scummy girl?”

“It was the one from the village hidden in the sand.” Sai folded his arms.

“Yoko? Yodo whatever her name is?” She was a little taken back.

“No Araya, the one he faced with the mask in the chunnin exams a couple of years ago.” He sighed “The really odd one.”

“Ohh no...” She laid her back against the wall and slid down. “How did that happen…?”

“I am not sure.” Sai thought to himself. “All I do know is, he will be punished for this.”

“He absolutely will be.” Ino looked up at Sai “I cannot believe him right now, I was having such a good day only to come home to find out my baby boy has lost his virginity to some-some little creep from the sand village.”

Ino started to cry.

Sai sat down next to her against the wall on the floor. He held her in his arms and let her cry against his chest. Rubbing her back, as he too felt sadness in his heart. Inojin had betrayed everything they had ever taught him to believe. His faith, purity, family, and education as a shinobi were the only things he needed to focus on. The rest would fall into place.

“Everything will be okay.” Sai shushed her “Because he is our son.”

Ino wiped her face and nodded to him. “I-I know that he broke a major rule hun, but please do not be too rough on him.”

“Ino he needs to know there are consequences to his actions.” Sai closed his eyes and gave that creepy grin of his “Okay?”

Ino sighed a bit and nodded in agreement.

Sai leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled softly at him, diving into his arms once more as they shared this moment together. They both wished it wasn't happening of course, but they were happy they had each other in it at least. Sai broke away from her slowly. She wiped her tears once again. Extending his hand down to her, she grabbed onto his. Helping her back up onto her feet.

“I will be going to see him now.” Sai began walking over to the door. “Please understand it is what must be done.”

Ino nodded as he closed the door behind himself.

****

Sai didn't even knock. He burst right in, his chest tight from how livid he was and the expression showing clearly on his face. Inojin quickly sat up on his bed looked at his father.

“Inojin.” Sai stated flatly “Your mother and I are very upset with you and cannot believe you would deliberately disobey us under our roof.”

“Aw, come on dad..” Inojin blushed deeply “I am going to be 18 in 5 months anyway, a lot of-”

Sai smacked him across his face. Inojin held his cheek in disbelief, tears prickling against his eyes as they cascaded down.

“Do not EVER disrespect me like that again.” Sai scolded “You honestly believe turning 18 gives you a free pass to do as you please? Have you denounced everything you were raised to believe?!”

“You’re being so unfair about this!” Inojin cried out “You do not remember what it is like to feel the way I am feeling!”

“You are much more disciplined than that to fold at whatever you were feeling.” Sai grit his teeth “You should have more willpower than that, Inojin!”

“Well, I didn't!” Inojin yelled.

“Did you even tell Araya you wanted to wait?” Sai asked flatly “Did he respect you so little that you had to do it right then? Hm? You were worth a moment's notice right? Do you believe that he likes you?!”

Inojin was floored by that. Anger, confusion, and sadness all hitting him at once.

“I...I” Inojin stuttered, tears pouring down his face.

“Well, whatever you two did share is over now.” Sai waved his right hand. “Whatever you two shared is not worth the number of consequences you are about to find yourself in.”

“You're not gonna…?” Inojin’s eyes widened “D-dad no!”

“Ohh but I am.” Sai grinned opening Inojin’s closet.

He dug around in the organizer while Inojin sat there, sweating buckets. His heart throbbed until Sai recovered what he was searching for, deep within his son’s closet. He hasn't needed it in a long time.

A cane.

The same cane that has been used previously on Inojin’s backside whenever he deserves severe punishment.

“Dad please don’t-” Inojin whimpered.

“Oh?” Sai scoffed “I thought you were a big macho shinobi who makes careless decisions and is going to be 18 soon, suddenly you're scared of getting punished?”

Inojin sullenly looked down, wanting this entire situation to disappear.

“Stand, now,” Sai instructed firmly.

Inojin stood, Sai walked over and grabbed his shoulder. He guided him to the center of the room and turned him. Grabbing ahold of the waistband of his pants and undergarments, forcing them to the floor. Inojin yelped at this.

“You are getting 18, keep your legs straight and at shoulders width.” Sai instructed, testing a couple of swings in the air “Reflect deeply on why this is happening.”

Inojin didn't say anything he just stayed silent and angry. He winced hearing the cane slice through the air as his father tested out his swing. He hated that fucking cane. Some of his worst memories had to do with that thing. Sai took the first swing, connecting the thin wooden implement with his bared backside. Raising a very red welt across his bottom. Inojin stiffened and bit his lip. It burned. It hurt. Fuck.

Another. Almost in the same spot. Inojin groaned slightly. Sai really wanted this lesson to sink in because he wished this would not have happened. About to be 18? Not a good time to start making irrational decisions. He took the cane, raising it slightly and then applying it heavily to the center of his thighs.

Inojin reacted badly to that. He shrieked out, instantly crying. The beating taking a major toll on his body. His skin was so pale so it was very easy to raise lovely red welts on. Deep pain. Especially on his thighs.

“Are you learning?” Sai asked.

-Thwack-

“Y-y-YES!” Inojin sobbed 

-Thwack -

“Do you still think it was worth it?” Sai asked, “Do you honestly believe it was?” 

-Thwack-

“No!” Inojin cried “Please!”

-Thwack-

“Please what?” Sai rolled his eyes “You disobeyed your mother and me, Inojin!” 

-Thwack-

“A-ah!!”

-Thwack-

“Your mother was crying, Inojin!” Sai yelled, “We have done nothing but try to guide you!” 

-Thwack-

Inojin couldn't speak. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides tightly. He couldn't do anything but stand there and take it. If he tried to cover himself, he would just get his hands smacked. Deep, painful lines were raised starting from the center of his thighs to the center of his round, well-toned ass cheeks. Sai applied another to the center of his thighs. Inojin shrieked once more. Pleading for forgiveness. 

“Da-dad pleaseeeee!!!!” He sobbed hysterically.

“You're only on your 14th,” Sai stated flatly. “Keep your position or you will get many more!” 

-Thwack-

“You were man enough to get into bed with someone you barely know, you are man enough to take your beating.” Sai scoffed “Ohh no wait.” 

-Thwack-

“You are still a little boy.” Sai chuckled, giving another onto Inojin’s thighs.

-Thwack-

Inojin was panting and trembling now at 17 strikes. His thighs were smothered in red lines, some were even raising bruises along the edges. Deep ugly painful welts. His behind was no better. It would be painful to sit, sleep, or even just stand for at least a week. 

“One more, do you have anything you want to say?” Sai asked “Hm?”

“I-I-I” Inojin chocked “I’m ssseerr-sorryyyy.” 

“I believe you are.” Sai nodded. “However I need to know one thing before I give you your last strike.” 

Inojin just groaned. 

“Did you give or receive?” Sai asked 

“W-why does that matter!” Inojin was hysterical 

“Because that is where you will get your last strike.” Sai stood raising the cane “Now tell me or you will get both.”

“Ar-are you crazy?!” Inojin wailed “What hell am I in right now?! You can’t do that!!”

“Inojin tell me now or else,” Sai stated flatly. 

Inojin grits his teeth, hands still in fists balled up at his sides. He couldn't. He refused to tell him! He couldn't possibly think that it was okay to make that type of threat! Caning him either on his hole or his…!?! He was insane!!

“Very well then, both.” Sai reached out to grab his elbow. 

“I received!!” Inojin cried out loudly “I received, please, please don’t hit me, please!!!” 

Sai didn't say anything as he stood behind him. 

“D-dad please!!” Inojin sobbed “Have mercy please!!” 

Sai dismissed him and parted his very abused cheeks getting a clear view of his heat. The boy was trembling so badly that he could hardly keep a grip on him. Inojin shivered and shook at his father’s touch. He felt horrible inside for what was happening. Angry with himself. Angry with his father. Angry. Angry. ANGRY. His baby blue eyes blinking more and more tears by the second. 

Sai used one hand to keep a clear shot, while his other hand held his cane. 

“Brace yourself,” Sai noted. 

Inojin clenched his teeth. 

Sai swung upwards, smacking his hole dead on. Inojin screamed, falling onto his knees and just crying hysterically. Embarrassment and pain coursing through his body. His heart ached. He went down as if he had just gotten hit with a kunai.

“Oh?” Sai smirked, “I did not realize that I said we were done?” 

He tapped the boy's shoulder with the cane. 

“Get up, right now,” Sai demanded. 

“Pl-please no more!!” Inojin openly wailed, a combination of snot and tears running down his face. “P-punch m-me in th-the he-head or some-somethingg!!!!” 

“Inojin, while I am a little irritated you dismissed yourself from your punishment, you will not be receiving any more pain as of tonight,” Sai said calmly, placing his hand in Inojin’s thoroughly messed hair. “I just have something I want to tell you.” 

“Wh-what is it?” Inojin wiped his face

“Well.” Sai looked away, still playing with tresses of blonde hair “Shikamaru and Temari will be coming over tomorrow.” 

“Uh..?” Inojin whined 

“Temari will be letting us know more about Araya, and his parents will be informed about this.” Sai replied, “Just thought you should know.” 

He patted his head, dropping the cane on the floor. 

“Dad?” Inojin looked towards the taller man leaving his bedroom. 

“Please try and get some sleep, you will have a lot of chores tomorrow.” Sai ignored the boy, turning down the light. “Pull your pants up, Inojin.”

Sai closed the door and walked down the hallway. Satisfied with Inojin’s reaction and discipline.

Inojin felt his heart throbbing again. He just wanted to reminisce the good fucking that he had gotten from Araya but now all he could feel was the bitter harsh caning he got from his dad! And now his dad was going to snitch on what happened to Uncle Shikamaru and Aunt Temari!! Then they will tell Araya’s parents!! Inojin clamped his eyes closed, he couldn't even produce more tears. He was just an angry, sad little mess with a freshly whipped bottom from daddy. He just really needed to go to bed and process everything that was happening... One thing was for sure. 

Sleeping on his stomach.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a meh chapter, but things are def gonna get weird so, idk.   
> Caution lol

***  
Knock knock knock

“Ohh come in, please, it's nice to see both of you.” Ino smiled gently as she opened the door for Shikamaru and Temari.

The couple nodded as they stepped in, slipping their shoes off and leaving them by the door. Ino took Temari’s coat and hung it on a hook by the door. They followed her into their living room where Sai was sitting on one of the sofas.

“Please sit anywhere you're comfortable.” Ino insisted as she took a seat next to Sai. “I have some tea on the stove simmering that we can enjoy soon.”

“That is all very nice, and we appreciate it..” Shikamaru grinned awkwardly “But-”

“What is this about.?” Temari flat out asked, “Did something happen?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” Sai closed his eyes, nodding annoyed “We have run into a problem with our son, Inojin.”

“Yes, Temari, we needed to talk to you about something.” Ino

“You need to talk to me?” Temari asked a bit surprised “What is going on with Inojin?”

“Did he and Shikadai get into some kind of trouble?” Shikamaru interrupted

“No no, it is nothing like that,” Sai assured them.

Sai explained to them what was going on. Everything. Inojin getting caught having been intimate with Araya, confessing to what happened, admitting that it was during a break on Araya’s mission and that it was in their own house. Temari and Shikamaru were quite surprised by this. Temari initially becoming a little visibly stunned and Shikamaru sighing and holding his head.

“I’m so sorry for all of this, it must be very troublesome.” Shikamaru responded, “How did you find out anyway, you didn't walk in or something did you?”

“We monitor his instant messaging.” Sai admitted, “Even the ones he tries to hide.”

“That's a little overprotective, no wonder he needs a little thrill in his life.” Temari rolled her eyes, thinking to herself. “But still… Araya’s guardian clearly needs to keep a better eye on him.”

“Temari.” Shikamaru whispered, “They asked you a question.”

“Hm? Oh!” She looked up, broken from her thoughts. “I’m sorry, I was just thinking about the situation, what can I do to help?”

“We wanted to know if you knew anything about Araya or who his parents are?” Ino asked, “We just think this should be a matter between families.”

“It hurts but we want to know the type of person our son settled for.” Sai gave an awkward grin. “We apologize if this is sudden and comes off as invasive but we are just so hurt by all of this.”

“I understand, I can provide you information about Araya.” Temari nodded “Even if it is very little.”

Temari explained that Araya was indeed orphaned at a young age. However, her brother, Kankuro, had begun fostering him at an older age in order to teach him the puppet master justu. She was a bit overall thrown off by this though. From what she knew about Araya he was a total wimp. Knees buckled, soft-spoken. So him taking Inojin’s virginity? Surprising. She insisted that she reach out to Kankuro on their behalf so that he may get into contact with them. Ino and Sai agreed with this. The air felt a bit lighter now as the young parents did not feel so overwhelmed with what had been happening. Especially finally having some closure, even if they would have rather avoided this situation altogether.

For the remainder of the evening, they talked and gossiped amongst themselves. They had some tea and ended up turning this awkward endeavor into a rather nice visit.

****The next morning****

A young man rolled around a bit. The room was still dark even though the sun was beginning to come up outside. The light pouring in through the blinds was rather annoying so he sat up and stretched. The light brunette ponytail he usually kept in a neat band was messy now. He yawned. It was morning in Suna.

Turning and standing, he got out of bed and scratched his hip. Walking over and putting on his robe to conceal what he slept in. He swore his foster father turned the heat up on purpose to keep more clothes off of him. Tying the rope around his waist, he left his room and began walking to the kitchen.

A tall, dark figure looming over by the kitchen table. Glaring. It was Kankuro of course, his foster father. He was wearing his mission gear. Black-hooded kimono top, tied with black matching pants. His war paint was done how he typically wore it. But most mornings….Kankuro greeted him with a kiss on the top of his head, or a hug but not…. A scowl.

“Uh, hi..” Araya entered the kitchen, unsure of what was going on but his signature anxiety brewing.

“Hi.” Kankuro rolled his eyes “I need to talk to you.”

“Oh, uh, about what?” Araya asked cautiously.

“I know what you did,” Kankuro stated flatly. “You are grounded to the house until I say otherwise.”

“What did I do?” Araya looked away

“Got a phone call from my sister last night.” Kankuro glared “I know what you did in the Leaf.”

Araya didn't respond, he just blushed deeply.

“It is causing a lot of issues, little boy.” Kankuro scrunched his nose in irritation “Did you know Inojin was punished severely because of what you two did?!”

“H-he was?” Araya whimpered

“Yup, so, because of that.” Kankuro reached into his waistband and dropped a heavy leather belt on the table “You can look forward to this later.”

Araya’s eyes widened at that, he backed up into the wall greeted by a thud. Kankuro continued to glare at him.

“I’m leaving for a council meeting but don’t worry, I will be back tonight to bust that ass of yours.” Kankuro scolded, as he headed out the door. “Do not leave this house, get to your room now boy.” 

As soon as the door slammed, Araya was overwhelmed and deeply upset. Inojin was punished because of him?! How did people find out?! Did he confide in the wrong person?! Did people think Inojin was a slut?! Did they think HE was a slut?!? 

His foster father certainly did and it looks like he was getting the belt this time and not just his hand or a switch… He hadn't earned a belt whipping in a long, long time. Either way, he walked back to his room, closed his door, and dove into his bed. Hugging his pillow and quietly sobbing. 

He felt like such a fuck up. 

His anxiety was really just getting to him. He didn't care that his foster father was mad at him. He just couldn't believe he had gotten Inojin into so much trouble. His stomach churned. Inojin was so kind to him… that night they shared.

Araya’s heart throbbed…

Inojin looking into him while they walked down the streets of Konoha together. That's just how it started though. Then there was sneaking some hand-holding, then later kissing… Araya thought about it for a moment, as he could kiss Inojin forever. Inojin was his first kiss. He was his first everything and Araya was his. He doesn't even really remember how it happened. Inojin pinned him down and began kissing his neck. 

I really like you. 

I feel so comfortable with you.

You make me so happy, Araya!

Can I ask you something?

All of my friends are doing it, I just want to know what it feels like. 

I’m so excited to do this, my parents cannot know though! 

My purity is everything to them

I don’t know why 

It's creepy though right?

You’re so handsome, Araya

Do you think I’m pretty too…?

Kiss me, Araya, kiss me here too…

Blank

That night they shared together. 

“I hope that memory alone gets me through these dark times..” Araya mumbled into his pillow “I miss you, Inojin..”

**Author's Note:**

> Join my discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/txPWnQJd


End file.
